1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved condom. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved male or female condom that has an improved shape, surface texturing and a system for anchoring/retaining the condom.
2. Reference to Related Art
Male and female condoms typically include an elongated sheath that has an open end and a closed end. However, from this basic design the prior art has seen a number of advancements. For example, WO 97/30668 shows a male condom that is designed to loosely fit around the user. The wall of the condom includes a series of three to five grooves that are approximately 0.8 cm wide and 1.0 cm deep. The grooves function as bellows that allow the condom to be placed in a substantially flat condition prior to use. A similar design is also shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 420,127.
It has also been known to place ribbing on the exterior surface of a male condom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,708 discloses a male condom having an exterior surface that includes a plurality of intersecting spiral ribs. The regions of ribbing can be staggered along the exterior surface in order to vary the sensation imparted by the condom. Another ribbed design is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 252,949.
Finally, the prior art has also seen the introduction of a number of novelty devices such as the condom disclosed by U.S. Design Pat. No. 448,471. This reference generally discloses a design for a condom having an open end and a closed end, with the closed end having the appearance of a killer whale.